A Debt to a Viking: Our First Christmas
by GoddessD
Summary: A post A Debt to a Viking look at Eric and friends. Sookie and Eric host their first Christmas get together. A fun little one shot.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners. I am simply taking the characters out to play for my own amusement. WARNING RATED M : MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, ADULT THEMES, AND LANGUAGE.

**This is just a little holiday present from me to you. I have had some of the best readers and reviewers for A Debt to a Viking and I wanted to show you my appreciation. I hope you enjoy!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A Debt to a Viking: Our First Christmas **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Eric, did you remember to pick up the bows for the gifts?" Sookie asked, digging through the mountain of bags that littered our living room. She had been planning this whole Christmas get together for weeks and now it was mere hours until the guests arrived and she was a wreck. I offered to hire her help, but my wife, of course, refused. She was always so stubborn.

"Yes, lover. They are in that blue bag right there." I pointed to the bag that was laying just to her right. When she opened it, I could feel her relief. I didn't understand why there was so much anxiety over a few pieces of decoration.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sookie wiped her brow and looked over to me. "There is so much left to do."

"Don't you think you're overdoing this a bit, lover? I mean its just going to be Nikolai, Christian, Pam, your brother right?"

"Yeah...but this is our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect." Sookie sighed as she ripped open the package of bows and began to put one on each present.

"Sookie, they will be pleased with anything you do. You know most of our guests are not even Christian, so this will not hold any religious significance to them. They come only for your company."

"Oh, Eric...whatever!" Sookie huffed. "They're not just coming to see me. They're coming to see you too. It's about coming together and enjoying each others company, making memories, and all of that."

"Of course, love." I decided to let that one go. I knew better. Nikolai, Christian, and even Pam could give a shit about this stupid holiday. They were participating for Sookie's sake. Since we have been wed, she has been pulling us all closer to her, creating the family she lacks with the ones closest to her. I would say we have become something of a nest, but since we do not live together, the word's meaning no longer applies. But as a couple, we were closer to more supernatural creatures than most.

Beings of all types seemed to be drawn to my Sookie. She was like a beacon of light in a sea of creatures who had spent so much time in the dark that they flocked to her. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage for us. It was an advantage to have such powerful creatures as your allies, and it was a disadvantage to have such powerful creatures coveting what you have. Just about every man that met her would give their left testicle to be with Sookie, of course there were that few that took it to the other extreme and would give anything to hurt her. I never met anyone who invoked such strong opposing reactions in others. They either loved her or wanted to kill her. Sometimes both.

I have to say though, things were going better than I expected. The backlash from Nikolai's takeover was almost nil, and now that he was in the game of politics, he said he was enjoying himself. He loved all the attention he got, and boy, did he ever get attention. Nikolai's reign in Louisiana did not go unnoticed by the humans. Since Sophie-Anne was such a public vampire, the humans of New Orleans were already staking out her place and it was hard not to take notice of the newest, most powerful vampire in Louisiana. It helped that he was good looking. Not long after he took the throne, Vampire magazine named him this year's Sexiest Vampire. Now he had an over abundance of women and he was loving it.

I felt much better about Nikolai since he had reverted to his usual fuck and dump. For a while I was really pissed at him, but he did the right thing and stayed away. Cooler heads prevailed and we made amends. Nikolai was careful not to cross the line I had drawn and Sookie had come to look on him as something of a brother. I can't say I was very pleased at the amount of phone calls that went on between the two of them, but I bugged Sookie's phone so I knew their conversations were harmless.

Christian had also said he was coming...his exact words were "with bells on." I have to admit I was not sure if he meant that literally, but I didn't bother to ask. I was sure he would surprise me. Christian definitely had his hands full as of late. He had been watching Nikolai's back, and as his second in command with as lax as Nikolai was, it was more than a full time job. Nikolai's midnight trysts with numerous women made things a security nightmare for Christian. It was strange that he never complained about it.

My Pamela was helping Sookie out with the get together. She loved a party, and if Sookie had not been so bull headed herself, Pam would have taken over. Sookie was determined to do this her way. I fully supported her of course. I was not going to disrupt our happy state over one evening in December. I could have never guessed that supporting her efforts of this party included putting in an effort myself. Of course Sookie didn't ask for my help, but when she pulled out a ladder and planned on decorating the house with lights herself, I forbade it. This led to me flying around the house tapping in nails and stringing up lights in the dead of night. The things I do for love...

"Eric, can you take these gifts over and put them under the tree as soon as I get a bow on them?" Sookie did not stop from her task and now it was my turn to sigh. _The sooner you get this over with, __the sooner you can have her to yourself. Maybe there will be enough time to slip in a quickie before the guests arrive. _

"As you wish." Internally, I was grumbling to myself. I couldn't wait for this blasted event to be over with so Sookie and I could get back to enjoying each other. I took the presents out and put them under the tree while Sookie cleaned up the living room.

There was not much left to do but shower, get dressed, and put out the food for the breathers. Originally Sookie was going to cook an all out meal, complete with as she liked to call "turkey with all the fixens", but I was able to talk her out of that. Since there would only be a few attending that ate human food, I suggested she order some platters from the local grocery store. I had done that at Fangtasia several times for the employees. Sookie reluctantly agreed, but now all we had to do was pull the trays out of the fridge and put them out, which I was sure she would be grateful for.

It didn't take long for Sookie and I to shower. She refused to take a shower with me, using the excuse that we didn't have time. I told her the guests could wait while we finished, but she was having none of it. I was disappointed that she didn't want to fool around but Sookie was employing a strict hands off policy until after our guests left. It only made me want to shoo them away all the more.

My scowl had Sookie upset. "Eric, please don't pout. I promise I will make it up to you later."

"I am not pouting! But I certainly hope you will make it up to me. I would have much rather spent the night making love to my wife under the tree, or even better, near the fireplace." I pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it back at the nape of my neck. I had already put on the fine Armani suit Pam had picked up for me and now I was just waiting on my love. She was taking forever.

"Oh there is plenty of time for that, my Viking, after our guests leave." Sookie said, putting on her make-up in the mirror. I loved to watch her do anything.

"Yes, well for the amount of time it is taking for you to get ready, it is no surprise you leave us no time to enjoy each other before they get here." I laughed and Sookie huffed pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Well if you want me to hurry, then get...so I can finish up." She was the one pouting now and I leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips before going out to the bedroom to wait. I had to get Sookie's gift out from its hiding spot anyway and this would be the perfect time.

I went to the closet and pulled the small box from the pocket of one of my old pairs of jeans. I opened it up and gazed at the beauty inside. This item was almost impossible to obtain, and if it wasn't for the Ancient Pythoness, I would have never gotten my hands on one. I closed the small box and shoved it into my pocket. This was the only way I could give her what I always promised...anything she desired.

It wasn't often that I was surprised, but Sookie moved so silently, or I was so distracted, that I didn't hear her come up behind me. "Eric, what are you doing? What you have on is great, you don't have to change."

"No lover, I suppose not." I turned to face her and my words died in my throat. She was in a long flowing red gown, sleeveless with a little white fur shawl. Sookie's white platform heels gave her a little height, and the diamond necklace I had given her, that was placed around her throat glistened, beckoning attention. Her hair was up in a twist and she had little crystal barrettes as decoration. Every time I thought I had seen her at her most breathtaking, she would prove me wrong.

Sookie smirked at me when she saw that my mouth had dropped open. "Like what you see?" She twirled for me and I licked my lips.

"Want to feel how much?" I reached down and rubbed myself through my pants. My approval of her appearance was evident.

"Eric! You are so bad! I told you later!" Sookie still blushed after all this time and I loved her all the more for it.

I moved too fast for her to follow and I pulled her in my arms, " You know you took vows to love, worship, and obey me." I teased.

"Hey! That's not what the officiant said!" Sookie's eyes turned devious. "If that was true, that means that you took vows to do the same!" she protested playfully.

"No love, I believe my exact words were, **"I, Eric Northman, take you Sookie Stackhouse to be my wife, my mate, and my one true love. I will forever cherish our precious sacrament and I promise to love you more each day than I did the last. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my sword, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both exist." There was nothing in there about obeying or worshiping, was there?" I could not wipe the grin off my face. I would never forget that perfect night. **

**I was waiting for a witty response when there was a knock on our bedroom door. I knew it wasn't my child, since she would never knock and miss an opportunity to interrupt. "Yes?" I called, releasing Sookie and moving to the door. **

"Little pig, little pig, let me in." A voice said in a sing song way and I pulled open the door. We had come to have much respect for the demon. He saved all of us, after all.

"Is this where I knock you out so you can't blow down my house or something?" I laughed, jesting in return.

Cataliades stood at the door in his dark blue suit that I was sure cost even more than the one I wore. "You could try, but I wouldn't recommend it. Now Viking, where is Sookie? Regretfully I must leave, but I wished to speak with her."

"Alright, give her a second and I will send her out."

"Thank you, Mr. Northman," he said regally and I nodded respectfully before I shut the door and turned to Sookie. She looked a little down and it was seeping into the bond.

"I'll go talk to him." Sookie plastered a smile on her face and walked toward the door. I wanted to listen in but I was trying to be less outwardly over possessive. I had reverted to more covert tactics to watch over my Sookie, so I walked away when she walked out and closed the door behind her. I gave them a few minutes alone.

I paced the floor and fingered the gift inside my pocket. When I held it, I felt more secure somehow. It was like nothing else I had ever come across except maybe Sookie's spark. I shook myself from those feelings as soon as I felt Sookie's mood elate. Something the demon had said made her happy and I was pleased that his visit didn't ruin the evening.

When Sookie returned, she didn't wait to explain her sudden happiness. "Mr. Cataliades is going to be back for New Years. He promised to stop by Fantasia for the party. We are going right?"

"We could be if that is what you wish." I was not sure if we would be around for that, but it looked like I had no choice. I no longer owned part of Fangtasia and now Pam called all the shots. I was sure that party would certainly be something to see, but I hoped to be back to my home in Barbados. Sookie and I had such a good time there.

"That would be great. At least that party I won't be planning and hosting." Sookie put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"You didn't have to do this, my love." I encouraged her to keep this night for just her and I, it was always more fun that way.

"I know, but I wanted to. Its been so long since I had family besides Jason at Christmas time."

"I understand love. I regret to say this, but I think we should get downstairs. I feel them getting near. It wont be long now." I could feel Pam getting closer. Sookie had sent her out for a few "last minute things". We purchased so much that I couldn't fathom what was forgotten.

As soon as we descended the stairs, Pam was letting herself in the front door. "You know, next time send someone else to pick this shit up. I almost had to kill an old woman to get my hands on the last carton of eggnog. I mean what the hell is it anyway? If it's eggs, why not just crack some into a cup? I don't understand it." Pam said irritated. She scowled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Her outfit was a dark green and it shimmered in the light. The sleeves were long and the dress was form fitting but flared out near the knees. My Pam definitely knew how to dress.

"It's not just eggs, Pam. It's got milk, sugar, raw eggs, _and _nutmeg. Usually it has a bit of rum in it. That's how I like it best. But you shouldn't have to kill someone for it! It's not that important." Sookie chastised and I could feel Pam's anger rise.

"It sounds appalling and you didn't tell me it was optional to have this disgusting drink." Pam's distaste was written clearly on her face, not covering her true feelings. Pam shot me a knowing look and I bared my fangs at her behind Sookie's back before she could comment further. She got the point.

"Pam," I said sternly, " Next time use your head."

"Yes, Eric." Pam growled back, "I'll use my head. I don't have the luxury of using my other head as an excuse, since I don't have a cock." She turned and stormed from the room, but I caught the wink she gave Sookie and I knew she was just fucking with me.

"Why did you have to say that to her?" Sookie turned on me.

"What? I only supported what you said!" I was shocked. I could never figure out what she was thinking. "Pamela mouthed off to me! She is lucky I am not punishing her. I am her maker. I know what is best for her."

Sookie looked down at her shoes. "Fine. I just think you could have been a little nicer is all. I don't want Pam upset all night."

I sighed. I never could deny her anything. "I will talk to Pamela. It will be fine."

"Thank you, Eric." I could feel Sookie's relief.

"Now you owe me another favor." I winked at her. It was not that I needed one, Sookie was always such a giver.

"Another one?"

"Yes! Of course you did thank me for this, verbally. But you do owe me something in return." I couldn't wipe the smug smile off my face.

"Something else? I already promised you, later...oh what is it you want?"

"I think we can work out the details at a later time. Right now, Nikolai has pulled in. I am sure Christian is with him." I replied, disappointed we couldn't continue our game.

"Oh! Eric can you take this stuff into the kitchen? Then you can make up with Pam." Sookie offered nervously as she handed me the bag Pam had left behind. Playtime was definitely over.

"Sure, love." I said begrudgingly and I went off on my task while Sookie went to greet the arriving guests.

Pam was in the kitchen warming up a True Blood. "Why are you being such a bitch tonight?"

"I'm not. It's just that I follow her commands to a "T" and you give me shit about it. "Use your head" you said!" Pam stomped her foot.

"I apologize, Pam," I gritted my teeth, "I should not have been so harsh. You have served me and your mistress well."

Pam lightened up a little, though she attempted to hide it. "I know killing a little old lady for some egg concoction is ludicrous. I would have never done it." Pam took a deep breath, "It's just all this Christmas stuff is making me insane! Santa, elves, presents and trees with lights! Having to smile every time some asshole says "Happy Holidays!" If I could puke, I would. Next year, tell Sookie forget it."

"Don't you dare say that to Sookie!" I commanded, then beamed at her. "Next year I will whisk her away somewhere warm I think."

"Good idea, I'll help sway her that way." Pam nodded and we were disturbed by the entrance of Nikolai and Christian. I was shocked at their matching outfits. Nikolai was in a Santa suit and Christian was dressed as an elf all in green, with the slippers that curled at the end and he wore a little hat with a white puff on the tip. Pam began to giggle like a school girl and I was sure she had something to do with it.

"Eric, you're so formal. Pamela said that we were to dress festive. I take it that what she suggested was not what you had in mind." Nikolai smirked as he pulled off the Santa suit, which seemed to snap up the side, and underneath was a tuxedo. He tossed the suit aside dramatically and Sookie giggled.

"Very James Bond." Sookie said, walking in behind my brother and his child.

"I am much better looking and my women look much better." Nikolai huffed. "Plus, they are not named things like Pussy Galore, Dominetta, or even Kissy."

"Sometimes, Master...others, not so much...and you did have that one girl named Sparkle." Christian said smiling at Nikolai.

"What! I have fine taste in women. And I was not with a girl named Sparkle."

"Of course not. I must be mistaken." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Sookie, you are looking ravishing tonight!" Nikolai kissed her on each cheek and handed Sookie a small box.

"Oh thank you Niko! We are going to open these in a little while. Let me put this under the tree." Sookie took the gift from Nikolai and ran off to put it under the tree.

"Christian, get the rest of the gifts and put them where Sookie wants them." Nikolai ordered in a very kingly way before taking a seat on the couch in the front room. Christian gave a deep nod and took off after Sookie."So Eric, tell me, how was your trip?"

I sat down in an armchair facing him. "I have to say it ranked in the top ten trips."

"Really? Was it better than Switzerland?" Nikolai asked and I nodded, "Better than Costa Rica?" I nodded again, "Better than..."

"Yes, it was the best, alright?" I knew he was just trying to wriggle it out of me. The trip was just what Sookie and I needed. I was happier now than I had ever been, but now that we were back home, I was eager to leave once again.

"I am glad to hear that things are going so well. Marriage can be a difficult endeavor, although for you two it must be a piece of cake." Nikolai straightened his jacket with a small smirk.

"Yes things have been quite blissful. And on your front?" I wanted to change the subject from Sookie and me. I didn't like the look in his eyes when he spoke of her.

"Oh they have certainly been interesting. The Pythoness has visited twice in the last few months." Nikolai seemed calm, but his lips formed a tight line.

"Problems?" I had been out of the loop for a while now.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I gave Nikolai a hard look and he amended his statement, "Nothing that pertains to you and Sookie."

"Good. After our visit with her, I was concerned that the old bat would try to get us back involved in politics on a much higher level." I was not ready to give up my free time with Sookie. I wanted it enjoy it as long as I could.

"Your concerns are not without merit. She has mentioned forming a new council, one that is more in line with our own agenda. The Pythoness has not yet mentioned who would be on this council, but I am sure the two of you would most likely be on top of that short list." It was a good thing Nikolai gave me information like this so freely. One of the only real dangers of giving up my position was lack of intelligence.

"Wonderful." I would have to think of ways to put her off.

"I don't think you have to worry for a while, brother. The Pythoness has a lot left to do before a new council can be formed. You will have your time with your Sookie." Nikolai smirked at me.

"So I see you came alone, besides Christian of course. I thought you might bring a date." A night without a woman hanging on him, it seemed almost as if something was missing.

"This is a family occasion. This is no place for such an insignificant companion." Nikolai scoffed.

"Speaking of family, have you heard anything from Alexei?" Last I had heard he went back to Russia.

"No, although a friend of mine said she spotted him in Florence." Nikolai dropped casually.

"What could he be doing there?" I doubted that Alexei was up to anything good.

"I have no idea, but as long as he stays the hell away from here, who cares? He is not our problem. He is makerless just as we are." Nikolai looked as pleased as I felt about that, but we did not get to discuss it further because Sookie came in and asked us to join her in the living room.

Nikolai and I complied and we all sat around the tree as Sookie put out the food. Nikolai and I sat on different ends of the couch. "Where is Jason and what's her face?" Pam asked. She had taken a seat next to Christian on the love seat. Christian was still pining for her, although she had yet to give into his advances, I thought she might eventually. He was wearing her down.

"He said he is going to be late and her name is Buffy." I could feel Sookie's irritation rising. She may not like her brother at times but she did not like anyone talking against him.

"WHAT? I thought it was Sandy or something like that? Buffy? As in the Vampire Slayer? That is too funny." Pam chortled.

"No. Buffy as in the barmaid. She's the new waitress at Merlotte's." Sookie came and sat between Nikolai and I. We both readjusted to be closer to her.

"What happened to the one he married? Candy wasn't it?" Christian asked sounding mildly interested.

"Oh, that didn't work out. She got pregnant with another man's baby." Sookie sighed. She knew there was no use in denying the truth. If asked, Jason would freely tell the tale. "They got the marriage annulled."

"That's too bad." Christian gave Sookie a false little smile.

"No it's not!" Pam spat, "It's fantastic! I will never have to suffer through another night of "have you seen my implants" again. I considered sleeping with Jason to break them up, but luckily that was averted."

"Pam! That's terrible." Sookie's mouth dropped.

"Oh please, Sookie, you would have done it too if he wasn't your brother, just to get rid of her."

"I would never..." Sookie didn't feel nearly as offended as she sounded, so I let their banter go. If Pam went too far I would step in.

"I would have." Christian interjected raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Everyone one of us turned to him. "What? I didn't like her either and I certainly wasn't going to sleep with her."

Sookie shook her head but the happiness was clear in the bond. She was enjoying having us all together and my mood was elated as a result. "Are you guys hungry? Eric and I brought home some specially flavored blood. It's supposed to be good."

"It is very good. The donors ate strictly to keep the flavor pure. I would dare to say it is better than Royalty Blended." I liked it so much that I was having Cataliades looking into investing.

"That sounds delightful." Nikolai said, giving Sookie a wink.

"What flavor should I crack open?" Sookie looked to me.

I had tasted them all, and they were all quite good. "Strawberry." Strawberry was my favorite. It reminded me of Sookie. Not the taste, nothing compared to Sookie's taste, but the smell.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sookie left the room with a bounce in her step as we all looked after her.

"Need help?" I called after her.

"Nope! Thanks though." Sookie waved at me without looking back. As soon as she was out of sight Pam went right for the gifts.

"When do we open the gifts? I wonder what I got." Pam said as she leaned toward the tree and reached for the nearest present.

"Leave those alone! Wait for Sookie. She worked her ass off on this. Don't fuck it up." I ordered and Pamela pouted. I tried to keep my mood light so Sookie wouldn't feel my irritation with my child.

"Please?" Pam gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" I whispered, irritated she was being so childish. Pam crossed her hands over her chest and crossed her legs, leaning back.

"Here you go!" Sookie said as she reentered the room and placed a platter down with the bottle of blood which looked like a standard wine bottle, four wine glasses, and a glass of water.

I pulled out the cork on the bottle and poured the blood. The aroma was pleasant and not too overpowering and the blood type was AB-, so the taste was excellent.

"Very nice." Nikolai said as I handed him the first glass. He swirled it around in his cup and smelled it before putting the glass to his lips. "Where did you say you picked this up?"

"I didn't." I smirked. "Sookie and I found this quaint little shop in Denmark. I am thinking of investing or buying the recipes. This could go over big in the states. "

"I agree. It's better than that True Blood concoction." Nikolai didn't have the best head for business, but this was a no-brainer. I handed out the rest of the drinks and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sookie was still standing and shot out of the room.

"It seems the brother has arrived." Nikolai didn't care much for Jason. As a matter of fact, most of us didn't like Jason, with the exception of Christian.

"Great fun with Frick and Frack." Pam commented, sipping her drink. I could tell she liked it as I could feel her underlying satisfaction.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Jason called as he entered the living room. His girlfriend was nothing like the last. This one had on a pair of red jeans and a green sweat shirt with a reindeer on it. It's red nose lit up. _Tacky._

"Buffy, you know my sister and this is Eric, my sister's husband. This is Nikolai, Christian, and Pam. They are my in-laws...more or less. "

"Nice to meet you all." Buffy said, clinging to Jason for dear life. She was vastly uncomfortable in a room full of vampires. I could smell her fear and I wondered if Jason forgot to mention who the guests would be at this party.

"Buffy, it's good to see you!" Sookie said plastering her best false smile on.

"Oh, you too. I don't mean to party crash." Buffy leaned over to Sookie and whispered, "I didn't know there were going to be vampires." Of course, we all heard her.

"Yes, but I promise they won't bite if you don't want them to." Sookie reassured her and Pam coughed. I shot Pam a look to shut her mouth.

"Hey, Sis, got any grub?" Jason asked, looking around for the food.

"Yeah, the food is over on the buffet table behind the couch and there are some snacks on the table near the tree. Help yourselves." Sookie said and walked over to the stereo. I was dreading this part. Sookie wanted to put on Christmas music, and I swore that if I had to listen to Mariah Carey sing another note, I would damage my hearing myself until the holiday was over, but gratefully, Sookie put on something else. No human should be able to screech in that high a note.

"So when do we get to the presents?" Pam asked again and I wanted to slap her.

"Let Jason and Buffy get some food, then we can open the gifts." Sookie said excitedly. I knew she was more excited about giving gifts than receiving them, but I was pretty sure she would like the gift I had for her.

"They have food? I thought they didn't eat." Buffy whispered to Jason.

Jason looked over to me. I was surprised he realized I could hear them. "Well my sister eats, so yeah, there's food. And watch what ya say darlin'. They can hear you." he whispered back. Buffy in turn looked mortified as she glanced around the room. We were used to this sort of thing from being at Fangtasia, so not one of us acknowledged the conversation. Sookie sat between Nikolai and I. Jason and his girlfriend sat on dining room chairs Sookie had me move in to the room earlier. The conversation remained light while they ate and we sipped our tasty beverages. I was pleased that the night was turning out so well.

As soon as my Sookie and the breathers were pretty much done eating, it came time for the opening of the presents. Sookie was so excited that I felt as if I was and I allowed myself to enjoy the shared feeling. Not much other than Sookie gets me excited, so I welcomed any experience that does so. Sookie had told us all we were going to play secret Santa. All of us drew a name and that was the person they had to buy for. I got Nikolai and Sookie had Pam. I had no idea who else had who to buy for, since Sookie told them all to keep it tight lipped.

"Alright, so who will play Santa?"

"Play Santa? We have to act? No one told me anything about this. I thought I just had to buy a present." Christian griped.

"No, silly, the person who plays Santa hands out all of the gifts. It's called "playing Santa", at least that's what we called it in our house."

"I will do it." Nikolai said, surprising everyone in the room. I thought he would just kick back and enjoy the Christmas fun, but not take an active part.

"Oh, thank you, Niko. Now just hand out the gifts one by one and say who the gift is to and from." Sookie gave Nikolai a genuine smile before I reached over and pulled her to my side.

"Easy enough." Nikolai got up and went to the tree. "Hmm, which one shall I choose first?"

"Mine first." Pam clapped her hands, "I want to know which one of you got me and what my present is."

Nikolai ignored her and pulled over a package that was so big that it was sitting next to the tree instead of under it. The present was wrapped in shiny red paper with a big white bow. It had to be four feet tall. "This gift is from Pam to Christian."

"Pam, you had me?" Christian's face lit up faster than his eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Yes. I was hoping to get Sookie or Eric but I got stuck with you."

Nikolai gave me a look that said "Can you believe these two?"

Christian was used to Pam's abuse. As Sheriff of Area Five, Pam interacted with Nikolai and Christian all the time. "I can't wait to open it!" Christian said with the excitement of a kid in a candy store and had the paper ripped off of the gift faster than the human eye could follow.

"Hey! Slow down there Chris. I want to see you open it too." Sookie laughed and Christian winked at her.

"I am eager." he said as he opened the plain cardboard box. "Pam, you bought me a suit!"

"Not just a suit Christian, the whole outfit. I am tired of seeing you in those bizarre get-ups. The suit is Armani. The shoes and accessories are in there as well. Wear it."

"Thank you, Pamela! I will wear it. Shall I put it on now?" Christian stripped down right there and put on the new suit.

Buffy gasped, and not in a dissatisfied way, and Jason called out, "Aww, not here man..."

Christian was changed in no time and I have to admit, he looked good.

"I like it child. It suits you. Pamela chose well." Nikolai praised before turning back to the other gifts to pick out his next one.

"Very nice, Chris!" Sookie added. "I like it. You look so...debonair. "

"Christian, there is a gift certificate in the inside pocket. It is for a spa night. That will complete the final touches." Pam was obviously amused.

Christian was not deterred, "I think I'll like it. I just need pair of sunglasses and the outfit would be complete."

"You'd look like one of them "Men in Black." Jason finally added his two cents and his date nodded in approval.

"That was not my intent." Pam grumbled. "Can we get to the next present already."

Nikolai handed a small rectangular box to Sookie. "This is from me to Sookie." He gave Sookie a warm smile as he handed her the gift and she returned it. I was not aware he had drawn Sookie. I wanted to draw her. I didn't like her getting gifts from males other than me.

"Nikolai! Thank you." Sookie exclaimed before she had even opened it.

"Open it, dear sister. I await your reaction." Nikolai beamed at her. "I picked it out myself."

Sookie tore into the paper, not as fast as Christian, but close. When she opened the unmistakable blue box, inside was a tanzanite and diamond bracelet. "NIKOLAI! This is too much!" Sookie's face went beet red. "It's so beautiful!"

"No petite soeur, it is not nearly enough. I will enjoy seeing you wear it.." Nikolai turned back to the tree without another word or a look to me, and Sookie thanked him again.

"Oh my, that is gorgeous!" Buffy said leaning over to get a better look at Sookie's wrist. Buffy shot a glance to Jason, but Jason was oblivious.

"Very nice." Pam commented.

"This gift is from Sookie to Pam." Nikolai announced and handed the gift to Pam, ignoring their chatter.

"Finally..." Pam sighed and took the medium sized package and shook it. I helped Sookie pick out the gift, so I knew what Pam was getting. We picked out the only reasonable thing to buy her...shoes. When Pam got the box open, her whole face lit up. "A pair of ass kicking boots!" She kicked off her heels and pulled on the pair of knee high, black silver-tipped, wood-spike heeled leather boots. The heel was about four inches and inside each boot was a hidden slot for a knife. Sookie and I picked out a pair of silver bladed knives that fit perfectly. Pam got up and did a leg kick into the air, which she managed in a dress no less, and smiled ferally. "I can't wait to try these out. Christian, come here."

"No way. I want to make it through the night." Christian gave Pam a smile that practically gushed with admiration.

"But I want to try them! I promise not to stake you with the heel." Pam gave Christian her best pout as she tried to lure him into letting her try out her newest prize. _How did I raise such a whiny child?_

"Pamela, thank your mistress." I ordered with a grin. I could feel happiness in both my girls and all was right in the world.

"Thank you, Sookie." Pam winked at Sookie and she blushed. "It would be an even better gift if you gave me some of your blood." Pam sniffed the air and I glared at her. Buffy, Jason's girlfriend nearly spit out her drink at Pam's words.

"You let her drink your blood?" Buffy asked Sookie in disbelief, wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"No, she does not." I answered for my Sookie. Pam can dream on...she is not getting any more of my love's blood.

"Naw, but she's a regular blood soda fountain for Eric." Jason teased and waited for Buffy's reaction.

Buffy gasped and turned sheet-white.

"Just kidding, Buff. It's not like that at all. Jeez, don't go passing out on me girl." Jason put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug.

Sookie smiled at Buffy, "Only my husband is allowed to drink from me."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Buffy looked at us like we were animals at the zoo.

"That depends on the vampire." Sookie stated honestly.

"Should we open the next gift?" Nikolai interrupted, breaking the tension in the room that was beginning to get uncomfortable. He pulled out a gift wrapped in bright red paper. "This one is from Christian to Jason."

Jason had been fairly quiet, but only due to the amount of food he was still shoveling into his mouth. You would think he had not eaten in a month. "Nice!" Jason put down his fork and took the present. Jason ripped into the paper and pulled out a long white box. He pulled open the box to reveal several Novelty tee-shirts with funny sayings on them. The one on top said, "Brain cells are evil. They must be destroyed." with pictures of beer glasses. Another one said "Please don't bust my balls." with pictures of Christmas ornaments. "Sweet tees, man!" Jason approved. "Thanks!"

"It was nothing." Christian said plainly but I could tell he was pleased.

"Christian always has the funniest shirts." Sookie laughed.

"Yes, some are amusing." I agreed. Christian was nothing if not entertaining. Christian beamed and I don't think I had ever seen him so happy.

"Alright children, we don't have all night so let us get to the next gift, shall we?" Nikolai said in a chastising way, but his amusement was clear on his face. Jason's squeeze for the minute had no clue how rare it was to see vampires interacting this way. The closest thing most vampires have to a family is their nest, if they choose to live in one, but even that was nothing like this. Our little family was quite the paradox.

The next gift Nikolai obtained from under the tree was the gift for himself. I was the one lucky enough to draw Nikolai. I knew him well and I had thought long and hard about what to give him as a gift. Vampires as old as Nikolai and I do not give meaningless gifts to one another. It's just not done. After a lot of thought, I decided to give him a sword. Not just any sword...this sword I had hung onto for a long time. The name of the sword was Legbiter. It was once owned by the Norse King Magnus the Barefoot. King Magnus was a fine king who's time was cut short by an ambush. He died standing with his men, attempting until his very last breath to get on level ground with his attackers, but was ultimately taken down by an Irishman with an axe. King Magnus may not have succeeded against adversity, but Nikolai had and I sincerely hoped that his reign would be long and prosperous.

"To me from Eric. A gift from my brother. I am curious." Nikolai shot me a weird look before he pulled off the Santa wrapping paper and opened the long thin box.

"_Eiríkr..."_Nikolai said my name in my native tongue. I had not heard him speak old Norse since I was freshly turned. "I do not have the words."

"It's name is Legbiter. I have had it for centuries. It is right that it has once again found it's way into the hands of a King." I didn't want this to turn all emotional, but Sookie was in tears and the bond was filled with a strange bittersweet joy that I had never felt before. It was wonderful.

Nikolai held up the sword and it still gleamed after all these years. It was made of gold and silver and much larger than a normal sized sword for the time. The sword's blade was long and it's guard was not straight like most Norse swords but shaped like horns that bent up over the hilt to guard the wielders hand. The hilt and pommel were platinum with gold inlaid decoration. It was one of the finest Norse swords remaining in the world.

"Wow..." was all Christian said.

"No way! Eric is that..." Pam started. I nodded.

Nikolai swung the sword several times and the others "Ooo'd and Ahh'd." _He is such a show off._

"Can we get onto the next gift." I was eager to finish up the night and get some alone time with Sookie. Although this had been interesting, I had been denied my lover all night.

Nikolai placed the sword back into the box and instead of Nikolai handing me a gift, since I was the last one to get one, Jason got up and handed me the keys to my corvette.

I looked at him stunned. "You are giving me...my car?"

"No. Your gift is in the trunk." Jason's eyes looked devious and I found myself suddenly angry. _What had he put into my car? _

I moved like the wind out the back door and into the garage. When I got to my Corvette, I looked it over to make sure there was no damage to the outside then reluctantly went to my trunk. I could hear the rest of the guests were coming out the back door of the house at a human pace and hurriedly clicked the button to pop the trunk. As soon as I saw what was in the trunk my anger vanished and was replaced with excitement. Maybe Jason was not such a bad brother in-law after all.

The rest of the party arrived in the garage and Sookie walked up next to me, "What's that?"

Jason chimed in from behind, "It's a nitrous system. It adds about a hundred and twenty-five horse power."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked before Sookie could.

"It means that the car goes really, really fast." Pam said as if Buffy were really, really dense.

"What?" Sookie spat. Obviously, she was not as pleased with the gift as I was. "Jason! Why would you buy something like that for him?" Sookie jerked her thumb at me, "He drives like a maniac already!"

"Oh come on. I knew Eric liked cars...fast cars, and _I_ know cars, so that's what I got him." Jason replied indignantly.

"Sookie, you do not have to worry about speed. Eric would not let you get harmed." Nikolai tried to help, but she gave him a warning glare.

"How fast are we talking?" Sookie still was not appeased and her hands rested on her hips in an irritated way, so I intervened.

"Lover, come with me for a drive. I wish to try it out." I knew she would protest but it would be fun and then I could get her alone for a few minutes.

Sookie flashed me a look. "Eric, we have guests."

"Go! We will still be here when you get back." Jason encouraged.

"Yes, let us know how fast it goes." Christian added and the others chimed in to convince Sookie to take a ride with me, finally winning her over.

"Alright, but if he kills me, it will be on all of your heads." Sookie teased as she got into the car.

"We will return." I announced instead of giving farewell and I got in as well.

I pulled out of the garage and Sookie waved at our guests. "Eric, do you really think we should leave them here?"

"They will be fine. They are family after all." I shifted my eyes to her.

"You think of them as family?" Sookie's eyes teared up and a huge grin formed on her face as she turned toward me.

"What else are they if not family? We are not exactly a nest, but something even better. We come together in times of need and joy. We band together over all others and would lay down our lives for one another. Well, except for your brother. He is the...black sheep of the family, I believe it is called."

"You are so bad!" Sookie smacked my thigh before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, but I am _so_ good at it!" I snickered.

"Thank you for tonight, Eric. It was perfect. I think it was my best Christmas ever."

"Thank you, lover. You bring happiness into my existence every night. I am blessed."

"I love you." she said with conviction and I could feel the truth of the words.

"I love you too, my Sookie." I gave her a genuine smile in return.

"Now, lover, are you ready to see what this car can do?"

"Can we not and say we did?" Sookie lips curled into a half smile.

"You know, Pam would know we were lying and rat us out." I was kidding, although it was probably true.

"You're right." Sookie took my hand brought it to her lips and kissed the back of it, "Let's do it!" She said excitedly.

The road was clear and there were no cars in sight, so I put the pedal to the floor and when we hit top speed, I hit the nitrous and in an instant we were damn near flying.

Sookie chanted, "Oh shit." over and over. I didn't let her panic for long. As soon as I had tried it out, I slowed back down to a normal speed.

"That was crazy." Sookie commented as we made our way back to the house.

"I will always protect you." I was not going to let some car accident take out my lover.

"I know, honey."

I pulled into the driveway but stopped the car at the entrance. I was going to give her the gift now.

"Eric, why are we stopping?" Sookie looked around confused.

"I want to give you a present, but I want to do it while I have you alone." The gift I was about to give her was so valuable that one would kill for it. I was not going to give it to her in front of Jason or his date for the night.

"You give me so much! You didn't have to do this!" She protested...as always.

"I wanted to." I pulled out the small box and handed it to her. As soon as she touched it she could feel the power.

"What is this? It feels...strange, powerful." Sookie held the box tight in her hand and rubbed it with her fingertips

"Open it." I knew it was what was inside, that she was experiencing. I was not sure what she would feel from it since it was made by the Fae.

Sookie open the box and looked in at the Cluviel Dor. Its light green surface was trimmed in gold, and it was no bigger than and looked similar to a woman's compact. "Wow, what is this? It feels..." She fell in love with it instantly.

"This is my gift to you. It is very rare and nearly impossible to obtain." I had to spend a fortune and call in favors from some very powerful supernaturals to get my hands on it, but she was worth so much more.

"What is it for?" Sookie examined the object with fascination.

"It will allow me to make good on my promise...to give you anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Her eyebrows flew up.

"Yes. It will grant you one wish, but use it wisely. It may have repercussions. It can change a life completely." I was warned about that repeatedly when it was sold to me.

"Eric, this is...I mean why would you...I don't know what to say." Sookie didn't have to say anything, the bond told me everything I needed to know.

"Say that you love me and you will never stop." All I wanted was her.

"I love you, Eric. I will always be yours." she replied perfectly and I leaned over to plant my lips against hers. As long as I had her, I never needed another gift again.

"As I will always be yours." I said in return. "Merry Christmas, lover."

"Merry Christmas, Eric."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my little story. Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to you all. I wish you and your loved ones a safe and fantastic New Year. And if your feeling in the spirit of giving, please drop me a review to let me know what you thought.**

**XOXOX**


End file.
